


Winterfrühstück

by KiyuaRizumu



Category: AKB0048
Genre: Christstollen, Gen, Winter, idol
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiyuaRizumu/pseuds/KiyuaRizumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ijijou Yuuka hatte schon seit längerem ihre Freundinnen nicht mehr gesehen, weil sie alle mit dem wiederaufbau von Akibastar beschäftigt waren. Neben ihren Konzerten und ihrem Training für AKB0048.<br/>Deswegen entschied sie sich ihren drei Freundinnen eine Überraschung zu bereiten und stellt sich früh am Morgen, quasi mitten in der Nacht in die Küche und backt für die Drei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winterfrühstück

Ichijou Yuuka war extra früh aufgestanden um ihren drei Freundinnen, Motomiya Nagisa, Aida Orine und Sono Chieri, ein besonderes Frühstück zu bereiten.  
Draußen war es noch dunkel und alle Personen die in dem neu aufgebautem Wohnheim von AKB0048 lebten, waren noch am schlafen.

Seit dem letzten Abend rieselten draußen dicke, weiße Schneeflocken zu Boden, sodass außen auf dem Fenstersims schon einige cm hoch der Schnee lag.  
Die gesamte Stadt lag wahrscheinlich unter einer dicken Schneeschicht und lud zu einem romantischem Winterspaziergang ein.

Es waren gerade mal ein paar Monate vergangen, seit AKB es geschafft hatte ihre Heimatstadt, Akibastar, zu befreien und DES in die Flucht zu schlagen. Die Idols arbeiteten nun Seite an Seite mit den Bewohnern der Stadt um diese wieder aufzubauen und ihr zu ihrem eigentlichen Glanz zurück zu verhelfen.  
Dementsprechend sahen sich die vier Freundinnen auch selten. Die Einzige die Yuuka regelmäßig sah, war Orine, aber auch nur, weil sie sich ein Zimmer teilten.

Dazu kam, dass Nagisa nun Maeda Atsuko, genannt Acchan, die 14. war und Chieri die Position der Center Nova innehielt. Deswegen hatten sie neben den Bauarbeiten auch noch Auftritte auf anderen Planeten, damit ihre Fans nicht die Hoffnung aufgaben und glaubten, dass man sie vergessen würde.  
So tat jeder von ihnen das was sie konnten, für Akibastar und auch für die anderen Sterne, die sie regelmäßig besuchten.

Doch nun wollte Yuuka nichts für andere tun, sondern für ihre Freundinnen, mit denen sie gemeinsam den Wunsch gehabt hatte, zusammen auf der Bühne von AKB0048 zu stehen. Sie konnte sich noch ganz genau an den Tag erinnern, an dem sie 00 das erste Mal live gesehen hatten. Es war ein Konzert auf Lancastar gewesen, von dem sie ohne Chieri gar nicht erfahren hätten.  
Seit dem, hatten sie stets ihrem Traum entgegen gearbeitet und heute stand sie in der Küche des Wohnheimes ihrer Idole, die nicht mehr nur Stars waren, denn sie gehörte zu ihnen.

Zwar hatte das blonde Mädchen es noch nicht geschafft einen Namen zu erben, aber allein schon auf der Bühne zu stehen, all die funkelnden Augen der Fans während ihrer Auftritte zu sehen, reichte ihr um glücklich zu sein.  
Aber heute … Heute morgen wollte sie ihren Freundinnen ein Lächeln schenken, in dem er ihnen ein besonderes Frühstück machte.

Dabei kam es dem Mädchen entgegen, dass sie oft in dem Restaurant ihrer Eltern ausgeholfen hatte, so hatte sie schon Übung darin zu kochen. Früher, wo sie noch nicht so viel neben dem Training zu tun hatte, hatte sie oft Papa Chef in der Küche geholfen. Deswegen kannte sie sich auch hier aus und wusste wo sie nach welchen Zutaten, von denen sie einige am vergangenem Tag besorgt hatte, finden konnte.

Das Rezept lag auf der Arbeitsfläche, neben einer Tüte Mehl und einer Menge Teig. Sie hatte es aus dem Internet heraus gesucht und aufgeschrieben um Nagisa, Chieri und Orine eine Freude zu bereiten.  
Sie hatte mit dem Rezept keine Probleme und somit kam sie schnell zu recht. Ihre Mutter hatte oft betont, dass sie ein Talent zum kochen und backen hatte, doch Yuuka entschied sich für AKB0048, statt für die Küche.

Auch wenn Yuuka extra früh aufgestanden war, hatte sie nicht sehr viel Zeit, denn sie war zusammen mit fünf anderen Mädchen dafür zuständig den Kindern der Stadt ein Frühstück zu bereiten und sie zu betreuen und sie hatte noch so viel zu tun. Die Überraschung musste in den Backofen und sie wollte zusätzlich noch kleine Grußkarten schreiben, damit jeder wusste für wenn dieses Geschenk war und es nicht im Eifer des Gefechts von Watanabe Mayu, oder Ooshima Yuuko aufgegessen wurde, das konnten die Beiden nämlich perfekt.

Schnell schob Yuuka das Blech mit ihrem Backwerk in den vorgeheizten Ofen und huschte dann in den Essraum, bei sich eine Eieruhr, die ihr sagen sollte, wann das Essen fertig war, um sich auf einen Stuhl sinken zu lassen.  
Auf dem Tisch lag ihre Tasche in dem sie ihr Bastelzeug aufbewahrte. Ein Block mit bunter Pappe, verschiedenfarbige Glitzerstifte, Kleber, Stifte, eine Schere und viele verschiedene Aufkleber.

Das blonde Mädchen entschied sich für Sterne, aus verschiedenfarbigen Pappkarton. Ein helles Blau für Chieri, ein zartes Rosa für Orine und für Nagisa ein kräftiges Pink. Sie zeichnete drei Sterne in der Größe einer CD-Hülle auf und schnitt sie mit unruhiger Hand aus. Mit Herzchen Sticker wurden sie verziert und mit goldenem Stift die Namen der Personen aufgeschrieben.

Es war nichts großartiges, dass musste Yuuka gestehen, doch es kam von Herzen.  
Sie wand sich zum Fenster und blickte hinaus. Es war immer noch dunkel draußen und der Schnee wurde immer mehr. Es war der erste Winter hier auf Akibastar gewesen und eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, dass es hier niemals eine andere Jahreszeit als Sommer geben könnte.

Das junge Idol hatte in ihrer Tasche gelbes Schleifenband gewunden. Zwar passte es nicht zum Winter, doch das störte sie nicht. Gelb war ihre Farbe, deswegen benutzte sie dieses.   
Schnell stach sie in die Sterne Löcher und zog das Band, von dem sie vier gleich lange Stücke abgeschnitten hatte, durch diese. Die Enden wurden zusammen geknotet, damit sie diese aufhängen konnten, wenn sie wollte.

Sie betrachtete ihre Sterne in dem sie diese vor sich gegen die Zimmerbeleuchtung hielt. Die Seiten waren krumm und schief, doch das störte das Mädchen nicht. Auch das die Herzchenaufkleber nicht dazu passten, störten Yuuka nichts im geringsten Diese Sterne waren für ihre Freundinnen und sollten ihnen zeigen wie gern sie sie hatte, deswegen war das völlig ausreichend.

Schnell räumte das blonde Mädchen die Sachen wieder ein und ging mit ihrer Tasche zurück in die Küche, die sie ja auch wieder aufräumen und säubern musste. Über all lag Mehl, Marzipan, Puderzucker Rosinen und andere Zutaten verstreut, die Yuuka benutzt hatte. Auch Schüsseln waren noch schmutzig, während im Backofen ihr Werk gebacken wurde.

Sorgfältig sorgte das junge Mädchen für Ordnung, wusch alles ab und räumte das weg was sie nicht mehr brauchte. Übrig blieb davon nur noch Puderzucker, mit dem sie die Backware am Ende bestreute, wenn diese fertig war.   
Dann musste sie nur noch hoffen, dass es nicht mehr lange dauerte, bis sie ihr Werk aus dem Ofen holen konnte.   
Die Eieruhr, in Form eines Hühnchens, tickte und drehte sich, als wolle die Zeit nicht vergehen. 

Ganz plötzlich, als Yuukas Gedanken zum Schnee abgedriftet waren, klingelte das Hühnchen lauthals, sodass das Mädchen sich erschrak und beinahe die Eieruhr von der Arbeitsfläche gestoßen hätte. Ihr nächster Gedanke war, dass die anderen Mitglieder davon wach wurden, weswegen sie das Huhn schnell zum schweigen brachte.   
Dann konnte sie auch endlich ihr Werk aus dem Ofen ziehen, einen schönen, braun gebrannten Stollen, denn sie nur noch mit dem Puderzucker bestreuen musste um ihn fertig servieren zu können.

Schnell hatte Yuuka die paar Handgriffe vollbracht und schnitt drei relativ gleichgroße Stücke ab. Ihr war natürlich bewusst, dass der Stollen für drei Personen zu viel war, weswegen sie nicht dagegen hatte, wenn die Anderen auch etwas davon aßen, doch diese drei Stücke waren für Chieri, Nagisa und Orine gedacht.   
Mit geübt sicheren Händen, transportierte Yuuka die Teller in den Essbereich und stellte sie auf einen Tisch. Sie legte die Namensschilder daneben, sodass sie jeder sehen konnte.

Zufrieden betrachtete die Blonde ihr Werk und betrauerte es, dass sie die Gesichter ihrer Freundinnen nicht sehen konnte, wenn sie den Christstollen aßen. Doch die Arbeit ging vor und sie würden mit Sicherheit noch miteinander reden. Wie sie Nagisa und Orine kannte, würden die Beiden sie sowieso direkt anrufen um ihr zu danken. Ja, der Gedanke reichte ihr.

„Yuuka-chan?“, Kashiwagi Yukis Stimme drang in den Essbereich hinein. Das Mädchen mit den burgunderfarbenen Haaren war besser unter dem Namen Yukirin bekannt und die sechste die diesen Namen trug. Neugierig sah das Idol über die Schulter der etwas kleineren Blonden und schnupperte. „Hmm, das riecht gut.“

„Findest du?“

Yukirin nickte und lächelte. „Hast du das gemacht?“

Yuuka nickte eifrig. „Ja, ich bin gerade fertig geworden.“  
„Das schmeckt bestimmt lecker. Oh“, Yuki las die drei Namen, die in Yuukas sauberen und schwungvollen Handschrift geschrieben waren. „Für Chieri, Acchan und Orine?“

„Ja“, gab Yuuka leise von sich. „Ohne sie wäre ich nicht hier. Schließlich war es unser gemeinsamer Traum Mitglieder von AKB0048 zu werden.“

Yukirin lächelte. „Das klingt schön.“

Das blonde Mädchen strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und schwelgte kurz in Erinnerungen. „Wenn du möchtest, können wir ein paar Stücke mit nehmen und dann später essen. Ich hab noch ein wenig übrig.“

„Das klingt gut. Aber lass uns nun los gehen. Die Sonne geht bereits auf und wir haben noch einiges zu tun.“

Zusammen mit Yukirin, Akimoto Sayaka, Wanibuchi Megumi und Shinonome Sonata war sie dafür eingetragen den Kindern ein Frühstück zu bereiten. Ihr Arbeitsplatz war ein Kindergarten zu dem alle Kinder der Stadt eingeladen wurden.   
Die Kleinen kamen voller Begeisterung zu ihnen und freuten sich darüber, dass sie mit ihren Idols zusammen Frühstücken und auch spielen konnten. 

Yuuka musste dabei oft an ihre kleinen Geschwister denken, die ihr zu Hause immer wieder Ärger bereitete hatten. Aber auch einige schöne Momente und Situationen in denen sie nicht anders konnte als mit ihnen zu Lachen.  
Yuki und Sayaka lobten ihren Umgang mit den Kleinen, wobei Sonata ein noch besseres Händchen mit ihnen hatte, da sie selber noch ein kleines Kind war und sie sich somit auf einer Ebene begegneten.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause aßen die fünf Mitglieder von AKB0048 in der Straßenbahn Stücke von Yuukas Stollen, der wirklich gut ankam, doch das Lob ihrer Kameraden war für sie weniger interessant, als das von Nagisa, Orine und Chieri, die ihr Frühstück wohl schon lange hinter sich gebracht hatten. Oder nicht?

Das Mädchen blickte auf ihr Handy, wo kein Anruf verzeichnet war. Niemand von ihnen hatte sich gemeldet. Bei Nagisa und Chieri konnte sie es verstehen, denn sie waren oft mit den Nachfolgern unterwegs und hatten kaum zeit, doch Orine war doch genauso wie Yuuka auch, noch eine Stellvertreterin. Sie sollte Zeit haben um sich bei ihr zu melden. 

Nervös betrat Yuuka den Essraum und eilte zu dem Tisch an dem sie die Überraschung für ihre Freundinnen vorbereitet hatte und musste erkennen, dass es noch genau so war, wie sie es verlassen hatte.  
Sie hatte also keine Nachricht bekommen, weil sie es noch nicht einmal gesehen hatten.

„Wahrscheinlich hatten sie einfach keine Zeit“, sagte Yukirin hinter ihr. „Sie kommen bestimmt noch wieder. Wenn ich sie sehe, sag ich ihnen Bescheid.“

Dankbar nickte die Blonde. „Danke.“

Den Rest des freien Mittags verbrachte Yuuka damit sich im Wohnzimmer mit fernsehen abzulenken, während sie mit einem Ohr horchte, ob jemand nach Hause kam, doch zu den Personen, die durch die Eingangstüre traten, gehörten Nagisa, Chieri und Orine nicht.  
Von Ooshima Yuuko hatte sie erfahren, dass die drei mit Takahashi Minami, Shinonome Kanata und Shinoda Mariko zusammen auf einem kleinen Konzert waren, welches nicht in ihrer Heimatstadt stattfand.  
Auf ihre Rückkehr zu warten konnte deswegen ein ziemlich langes Unterfangen werden.

„Yuuka-chan?“, Kanzaki Suzuko stand in der Türe zum Wohnzimmer. Sie rückte ihre Brille zurecht und sah das blonde Mädchen an. „Wir müssen los. Alle warten auf dich.“

Yuuka sah schnell auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass sie die Zeit ganz vergessen hatte. Schnell schaltete den Fernseher ab und eilte zu ihrer grün haarigen Freundin. Sie hatte ihren eigenen Auftritt, zusammen mit Suzuko, Sonata und Yokomizu Makoto vergessen. 

„Es tut mir Leid“, murmelte Yuuka und verneigte sich vor ihrer Freundin. 

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, noch sind wir nicht zu spät.“

Yuuka nickte und machte sich zusammen mit Suzuko auf den Weg zu den anderen Beiden Mitglieder von NoName, der Gruppe aus Stellvertreter.

Ihr Auftritt zog sich neben der Fahrten und der Vorbereitungen, die ebenfalls Zeit kosteten, über den ganzen Abend und somit war es bereits wieder dunkel als Yuuka das Wohnheim betrat. Das einzige was sie jetzt noch wollte, war ein warmes Bad und ihr Bett.   
Sie war müde, sodass sie das warme Wasser gar nicht lange genoss, sondern in wenigen Minuten mit dem Waschen fertig und auf dem Weg ins Bett war. Makoto und Sonata, ihre Zimmergenossinnen, neben Orine, waren noch in dem warmen Bad und ließen es sich gut gehen.

An die Überraschung, die sie am Morgen noch vorbereitet hatte, dachte das blonde Idol schon gar nicht mehr.

In ihrem Zimmer war es leise und dunkel, nur das Geräusch von regelmäßigem Atmen war zu hören. Orine schlief wohl schon.  
Verständlicherweise, denn ihr Tag war nicht weniger anstrengend gewesen.   
Müde kletterte Yuuka in ihr Bett, legte sich hin und als sie die Decke über ihren Körper ziehen wollte, bemerkte sie, dass auf ihrem Kopfkissen etwas lag.

Mit einem orientierungslosem Griff schaltete sie das Licht ihrer Nachtlampe an, dass Orine nicht in ihrem Schlaf stören sollte und entdeckte ein Stück Papier, dass beschrieben und bemalt worden war.  
In einem rotem Herz stand mit dicker Linienführung „Danke für das Frühstück!“ geschrieben und darunter drei Namen. Nagisa, Orine und Chieri.

Sie hatten den Stollen also wirklich gesehen und gegessen. Vielleicht etwas später als zum Frühstück, aber es hat ihnen geschmeckt.

Yuuka sah hinüber zu dem Bett gegenüber, in dem Orine schlief und lächelte. Sie war froh, dass sie ihren Freunden eine Freude bereiten konnte und das gab ihr Kraft.  
Es würden auch wieder Tage kommen, an denen sie mehr miteinander unter nehmen und gemeinsam tun konnten. Gewiss konnten sie auch noch zusammen Frühstücken.  
Natürlich würde sie dann wieder extra früh aufstehen um einen Stollen zum Frühstück zu backen , damit sie ihn gemeinsam essen konnten.

Winterfrühstück.

**Author's Note:**

> Nachwort zu dieser OneShot:   
> Willkommen zu meiner ersten (veröffentlichen) AKB0048 Storie!
> 
> Es ist der 8.12. und ihr habt das heutige Türchen geöffnet und an eurem Adventskranz, wenn ihr den einen habt, brennt nun das zweite Kerzchen und ihr habt ein wunderschönes Adventsfrühstück mit eurer Familie genossen, passend zu dieser OS!
> 
> Ich bin richtig froh, dass ich mich für AKB0048 entschieden habe und das es auch noch so prima gepasst hat! Natürlich bin ich mir dem bewusst, dass es in Japan wohl keinen Christstollen gibt (Akibastar ist dem Bezirk Akibahara nach empfunden und verdankt dem seinen Namen), aber offiziell gehört dieser Planet keinem Land an. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hat kein Planet eine Nationalität die man den bekannten zuordnen konnte.
> 
> Ich bin mir die Gefahr bewusst, dass es einige, oder eher viele gibt, die gar nicht bis hier hin lesen, sondern auf Grund des exotischen Animes. Aber vielleicht liest es sich ja trotzdem jemand durch und interessiert sich für den Anime? (Er ist klasse! Lohnt sich wirklich!)
> 
> Jetzt zu dem OS: Ich fand die Vier schon immer toll und habe gehofft sie würden alle zusammen zu Nachfolgern werden, doch am Ende hat es nur Nagisa geschafft (Wobei ich in der ganzen zweiten Staffel eher damit gerechnet hätte, wenn es Chieri geworden wäre, aber okay, dafür ist sie Center Nova!)
> 
> Nach der ganzen Storie des Animes, kann ich es mir gut vorstellen, dass sie sich nicht mehr so oft sehen. Besonders Nagisa und Chieri dürften viel unterwegs sein, schließlich hat Nagisa den Namen der 14. Acchan angenommen und die 13. war sehr beliebt, so wie ich das sehe und Chieri ist Center Nova geworden.  
> Das Orine in dieser OS auch sehr selten mit Yuuka unterwegs ist, finde ich aufgrund der Situation in Akibastar auch sehr realistisch.
> 
> Uff, uff. Ich weiß nun gar nicht mehr was ich schreiben soll, nur, dass ich noch an zwei weiterewn OS zu AKB0048 arbeite und an einer FanFiction. Wann diese dann zu lesen sein werden, weiß ich noch nicht. Ich hoffe aber, dass es nicht mehr all zu lange dauern wird, bis die Sachen online gehen werden.
> 
> Ansonsten hoffe ich, dass euch dieses kleine Adventsgeschenk gefallen hat und ich euch damit den Adventssonntag versüßen konnte.
> 
>  
> 
> Liebe Grüße,  
> Rizumu


End file.
